Modern vehicles often include an on board vehicle communication unit, known as a telematic unit, for carrying on various types of communications between the telematic unit and a server or a GPS satellite. These communications may include telephone calls and navigation information.
Typically, the vehicle will include a control unit, placed within reach of the driver for operating the telematic unit, and having one or more buttons that can be pressed to request that the telematic unit initiate or terminate a particular type of communication. For convenience in operating the vehicle, the telematic unit may include microphones and speakers so that the driver can utilize the telematic unit in a hands-free mode. The speakers allow a person in the vehicle to hear communications, or audible messages from the telematic unit relating to the status of a request for initiating a communication, without having to wear a headset or hold a handset to their ear. The microphones allow a person in the vehicle to control the telematic unit by simply speaking a voice command that will be picked up by the microphone and interpreted by a voice recognition circuit in the telematic unit.
Some vehicles may include a visual display that can be seen by the driver, connected to the telematic unit, for displaying navigation information or information regarding the status of a telephone call.
Advantages may be obtained by allowing such a telematic unit to be operated by a passenger in the vehicle.